Two Girls and a Boy
by hiphopsterchick09
Summary: Danny's parents have just won the lottery, which changes Danny. Will he get caught up in being rich, and forget his REAL friends? NoFlames please!


Danny walked proudly into school, wearing his new, expensive, prep-like, expensive outfit. Not that it mattered too much, since he could afford it. His girlfriend, Paulina, was excited to be dating him, even if it was just because he was rich. She was shallow. And usually Danny would cave into her every demand, getting her almost anything she asked for.

Educated, with money 

**He's well dressed**

**Not funny**

**And not much to say in most conversations**

**But he'll foot the bill in all situations**

**Cause he pays for everything**

Paulina was Sam's archenemy. Now that Danny was dating her, Sam hated her even more than ever. Sam, unlike Danny, actually recognized how shallow Paulina was. Paulina was, after all, only interested in Danny's money, and his parents cool new Ferrari. No matter how hard Sam tried to convince Danny of this, he refused to listen. And brushed her off.

Girls don't like boys 

**Girls like cars and money**

**Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

Danny knew Paulina loved shopping, no matter if the bag was paper or plastic. She always got what she wanted. Danny was happy with his rich life, his popular friends, and his awesomely popular girlfriend. In fact, he was so caught up in being rich and popular, he forgot completely about Tucker and Sam, his **TRUE** friends…..

Paper, or plastic 

**Don't matter, she'll have it**

**Vacations, and shopping sprees**

**These are a few of her favorite things**

**She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please**

**His type of girl always comes with a fee**

Hey now, there's nothing for free 

Danny was walking to the cafeteria to sit at the 'cool' table, when he heard angry voices calling his name. **"Danny!"** they yelled. He turned around to find Tucker and Sam storming towards him, looking very mad. **"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING US?" **hollered Sam. **"ARE YOU ALL OF THE SUDDEN TOO GOOD TO HANGOUT WITH US? TO EVEN SAY HI?". **"Well, excuse me for having **MORE **than **TWO FRIENDS!" **he yelled back. He stormed off to the cafeteria, trying to block out Sam's yells of how shallow Paulina really was, and how she was only after his money. He might deny it on the outside, but deep down he knew Sam was right.

Girls don't like boys 

**Girls like cars and money**

**Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

**And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls**

**The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris**

**Girls don't like boys **

**Girls like cars and money**

As Danny say at the 'cool' table, discussing how much money he had with Paulina, he could no longer deny that Paulina wasn't shallow, or that she wasn't using him for money. He knew now that she really was. He also knew that he'd been too caught up in being rich to realize his **TRUE** friends, Sam and Tucker, were concerned about him. "Paulina, I need to talk to you alone. **NOW**," he said. She followed him out of the cafeteria, hoping he was going to ask her if she wanted to go shopping later. "I'm breaking up with you," he said, not feeling bad at all. "What? Why?" she cried. Her big blue eyes filled with tears. Of course, they were tears of anger, and even a bit of sadness, because she had wanted to go shopping, and she actually was going to miss Danny a bit. "It's just— better that way, trust me." Danny walked away, then began running, knowing where he had to go. Behind him, Paulina let out a sob.

"So I'm sorry I was such a jerk," said Danny, apologizing to Sam and Tucker. "It's ok dude, we forgive you," said Tucker, casting a quick glance at Sam. Danny smiled, not seeing the look pass between his 2 friends, and said "Well, I learned my lesson, and nothing like that will ever happen again." "Well, there is one thing we forgot….." Sam whipped out a syringe with a strange-looking liquid in it. Truth potion. Danny's eyes widened, and he yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Danny, come back, it won't hurt that bad………"


End file.
